Princess Diana
'''Princess Diana '''is the 15th episode of season three of ''Element Wars, ''and the 67th total. Plot Summary Diana is preparing for her upcoming wedding when Ursula suggests they'll go to the Full Moon Lake, in order to ask the ancient spirit for her blessing of the marriage, which according to Ursula is an old tradition of the merkind. Diana agrees, and while diving to the bottom of the lake, she meets the ancient spirit who dwells in the lake - Aqua, the ancient warrior of water. Meanwhile, Adam, Erika, Zane, Jamie and Cleo arrive in Aquaville. Adam leads them to Emma and Rikki's ruined hotel as they discuss how to get into the Mermaid Resort. Suddenly, Adam realizes that they could get in the same way the Kraken got to Aquaville, through the hotel's swimming pool. Cleo volunteers to find out wether it would be possible for them to go through while the rest collect diving equipment from the hotel's store. Meanwhile at thebottom of the Full Moon Lake, Aqua introduces herself to Diana and tells her that she's Triton's stepsister from her mother Hydra, the previous warrior of water. Aqua says Triton betrayed her and her mother as he wanted to be the ancient warrior himself, and constantly tried to steal the amulet until Hydra had to curse it. Aqua wants Diana to execute her revenge by killing him. In order to do so, she gives Diana her amulet back. Diana panics and swims back afloat, but Ursula is terrified by her as she sees the amulet and run to the palace. There, she warns Triton that Diana and the spirit of the lake are one and the same, and she would cause his demise. Triton refuses to believe her, and orders to put her in jail. Meanwhile, Adam and the rest are making their way through a tunnel and find a boat next to a lake they must cross. While crossing the lake, the three guys who navigate the boat are being hypnotized by a sirene's voice. Finally, a group of Sirens attack the boat and attempt to drown the guys. However, Erika and Cleo go quickly into action and save them. Meanwhile at the palace, the wedding begins and Diana and Blitz are exchanging their vows. At the last moment before the the priest annouces the marriage, Adam interrupts. Triton is about to attack Adam, but Blitz volunteers to take care of him himself. Diana attempts to intervene, but Emma spills water on her, turning her into a mermaid and Triton grabs her into the palace. While Blitz, Emma and Rikki take on Zane, Erika and Jamie, Adam is chasing Triton. The two get into a fight that destorys the palace, until Diana becomes possessed by the vindictive spirit of Aqua. She fights Triton herself and easily beats him, claiming his trident. Then, when she's about to kill him, Cleo intervenes and saves her father. Cleo manages to reach Diana, helping her to come to her senses and spare Triton for his crimes. While Triton finally reunites with his long-lost daughter, Blitz takes the oppurtunity to steal his trident. Adam faces Blitz, but is too weak and seriously injured. As Blitz threatens to kill everyone, Diana confronts him, merging with Aqua's soul to transform into her Avatar State. Diana defeats Blitz, claiming back Triton's trident and she and Triton fuse their powers to kill him. Once the fight is over, Triton, Emma and Rikki apologize to Diana for all they've done and promise to join the battle against the Thunder Nation. Ursula is sent free, the group make their farewells and move on to find a way back to 2011. Major Events *Adam, Erika, Jamie, Zane and Cleo reach the Mermaid Resort *Diana meets Aqua and is given her amulet back *Diana and General Blitz's wedding is disturbed by Adam *Diana (possessed by Aqua) is about to kill Triton, but Cleo stops her *Diana transforms into the Avatar States *Diana and Triton join forces to defeat Blitz *Cleo is reunited with her family *Diana is reunited with her friends and they leave the resort Character Debuts *Aqua (spirit) Trivia *The episode's title is a pun on the real-world Diana Frances, Princess of Wales. She was frequently nicknamed "Princess Diana". External Links Category:Episodes